You Shook me All Night Long
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Calleigh and Nick decide to continue their little office fun...nothing but SMUT as the title indicates
1. All I Wanna Do

**Okay, here is a sequel to my Nick/Calleigh fic (Take a Chance on Me) :) hope you like**

**For Andry, who BETA'd :) thankssss :D**

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING LOL**

* * *

Calleigh loved the smell of the steaks cooking in her oven. She had decided on cooking Nick a small dinner before they got to what would be the best part of the night. She still had about ten minutes before he would get there. She had a bottle of wine ready and the table was set with candles. Calleigh was slightly afraid this would be solely a booty call, she liked Nick and thought they could be more. She ran back to her bedroom and did a final check. The sheets were clean, the room was clean, too. She had a few candles ready to be lit. The room was ready for a 'real' date and not just office sex. Calleigh reached under her skirt and pulled off her thong, she wouldn't need it anyways. She heard the doorbell and ran to the door.

"Hey." Calleigh smiled as she threw it open.

"Hi," Nick smiled, "these are for you." he added handing her a bouquet of roses.

"You brought me flowers." Calleigh smiled.

"Yeah, I, um, I didn't want this to be just a booty call." He laughed. "Are you cooking?" he added.

"I made dinner." Calleigh said her cheeks lightly burning up.

"Great! I'm starving." Nick said. Calleigh took his coat and threw it on the couch. Calleigh looked at Nick dressed in a crisp blue shirt and a pair of black dress pants. As Calleigh walked to the kitchen, Nick followed her. He looked at the pale grey shirt that hugged her waist and the dark grey skirt that clung to her ass.

"You can sit down, it's almost ready." Calleigh smiled as Nick settled into a chair. Just the sight of him made Calleigh's sex throb. She could still remember the size of him inside her, the contact of their warm skin and the taste of his mouth. Calleigh closed her eyes and quietly moaned at the memory. She felt his presence near her, then Nick's hands were on her hips and his warm breath on her neck.

"You okay?" He whispered. Calleigh turned around and looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Yeah." She said softly as Nick laced his arms around her waist and pressed her up against him. Calleigh could smell his cologne and feel the hard sculpted muscles against her. The sigh she was planning on letting out became a small moan. Nick lowered his head and kissed Calleigh's soft lips. His pants tightened as their lips touched. In his head he cursed not being able to resist her. Calleigh's arms slid down his chest as she dropped to her knees.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she hurriedly undid his belt.

"I can re-heat." Calleigh said pulling the button open. Nick took her hands in his.

"This isn't a booty call." He said.

"No," Calleigh replied pulling his pants down. "We'll eat after." She said. Nick slightly leaned forward to place his hands on the kitchen counter as Calleigh pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Wow, Calleigh." He moaned as her warm lips wrapped around the tip of his penis. Nick groaned as Calleigh sucked and licked his member. The blonde loved the fact that she was pleasing the man.

"Calleigh, wait." She heard Nick say as she tasted the pre-cum in her mouth. She took her mouth off of him, watched as he kicked off his pants and kneeled before her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid her down. He slid both hands up her legs, pulling the skirt up to her waist.

"You make this so easy." He said as he saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Desperate to be inside her, Nick positioned himself and quickly entered her. He stopped everything when he heard Calleigh cry out in pain.

"Oh, shit, Calleigh, I'm so sorry." He said realising what he had done. He pulled out of her and gently touched her cheek.

"You okay?" He asked. Calleigh nodded as her insides throbbed. She could handle Nick but the sudden shock of him inside of her had caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry." He said again as he began lowering kisses on Calleigh's body. Between each kiss, he would whisper 'I'm sorry'. Calleigh giggled as Nick pulled on her shirt and popped a few buttons while kissing her stomach. He stopped what he was doing and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked with a giggle. Nick placed the blonde on the table, letting her legs dangle over the edge. He pushed the skirt higher on her waist and leaned over to fully open her shirt.

"Do you ever wear underwear?" He asked with a smile as he looked at her naked breasts.

"On occasion." Calleigh giggled. Nick bent down to place a kiss in the valley between Calleigh's breasts and then lowered his lips.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Calleigh asked, her voice a few octaves higher. Nick kissed her belly button and lowered his lips again to place a gentle kiss on her clit. Calleigh let out a loud moan as Nick ran his tongue gently over her folds. The tip of Nick's tongue flicked over Calleigh's clit, causing the blonde to let out a small gasp. Nick slid a finger into Calleigh as he gently began sucking her clit. The blonde's moans rang through the small apartment as Nick curled his finger, hitting exactly the right spot. Her small hips moved with his finger as Calleigh moaned and groaned. Nick felt the blonde's muscles tighten up and knew she was nearing her end. He extended his free hand and rested it on her right breast, squeezing it and playing with the hardened nipple. Calleigh's walls trapped Nick's finger inside of her as her head tilted back. Nick hardened his touch and listened to the low moan that escaped Calleigh's lips. Seconds later, his finger was covered with the blonde's juices. He slid out his finger and used his tongue to lick up everything the small body had produced.

"Sit… down." Calleigh said as she breathed heavily. Nick pulled up a chair and sat on it. Calleigh slid off the table and kneeled in front of him for a second time. As Calleigh wrapped her lips around his member again, he knew it wouldn't take long for his release to come. Calleigh's lips moved to the tip of his shaft as her small hands wrapped around the base of it.

"Jesus." He gasped as Calleigh ran the tip of her tongue over the tip of his cock. The combination of Calleigh's tongue and hands sent Nick over the edge. He came in her mouth and smiled as her big blue eyes looked up at him. She took her lips off of him with a pop and smiled.

"You're sweet." She smiled licking her lips. Nick smiled and shook his head. The two were still half dressed, Calleigh's shirt was wide open and her skirt was bunched up at her waist, while he still had his shirt on.

"I think I'm going to go shower, wanna join me?" Calleigh grinned. Nick's member stood to attention again.

"Right behind you." He said, his eyes glued on Calleigh's pale ass as she dropped her skirt. The blonde had an insatiable sexual appetite that he was determined to satisfy before the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

**What did you think?? :) Read and review please...more chapters to come soon :)**

**Kate xoxo**


	2. Lay All Your Love on Me

**Chapter twooo :D if you hadn't noticed, this is NOTHING but smut...so if you don't like it, don't read it hehe**

**Thanks to LilyStarbucks for being my BETA, it's very much appreciated :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing :) **

* * *

The hot water of the bath surrounded the two as they sat face to face. They had just finished a round in the shower and they were now trying out a bath. Calleigh's heels were against Nick's butt for leverage and her hips were pumping to a steady rhythm. She was gasping with every thrust, the water splashing around them.

"Come, Calleigh, come on." Nick said gently pushing her forward; both his arms were around her waist. For this round, he wasn't doing anything, he was watching her closely. Calleigh started moaning and then gasping softly. She wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and she moved her hips faster.

"Oh fuck, Calleigh." Nick gasped. He took one of breasts in his hand and wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple. He began flicking the bud with his tongue as he listened closely to the sounds Calleigh was making. The blonde's walls tightened around his thick cock.

"Oh, Nick, oh, God! Nicky." Calleigh cried out as her orgasm began to shake her body. Nick gently closed his teeth, pinching her nipple. She gasped a few times and moved her hips faster and harder, she extended her arms, leaned backwards and she let her juices flow over Nick's shaft. She continued moving, knowing Nick was close as well. He began grunting and moved his hips to meet her movements.

"God!" He gasped as he came inside her. The two moaned one last time and then Calleigh leaned forward to wrap her arms tightly around Nick's neck. She began laughing.

"What's funny?" Nick asked out of breath.

"We're just too damn good." Calleigh laughed in his neck. Nick laughed again and tightened his arms around her waist. "And it just won't die!" she added with a wide smile.

"You mean: your libido won't die." Nick said with his lips against Calleigh's soft neck.

"Well…Yours either." She grinned backing up to look him in the eye. Nick smiled and placed both hands on her small hips. He pulled her up.

"Jesus." Calleigh gasped as Nick slid out of her.

"You okay?" He smiled.

"Oh, yeah, just…still hurts a little." She said uncomfortable. "But I'll live." She added quickly pressing her mouth against his and running her tongue over his lips. They kissed passionately and then Calleigh's hands slid down Nick's chest.

"Okay, okay," He said as one of her hands wrapped around his dick. "Gimme a break." He added grabbing her wrist.

"Alright then." Calleigh said releasing her grip. She leaned back and settled against the bathtub, her chest moving up and down as she took deep breaths. Nick ran his hands up her soft legs and rested them on her upper thighs. He leaned forward and placed his lips on her chest. He kissed her neck, her collarbone and the tip of each breasts.

"I'm hungry." Nick whispered.

"Would you like me to re-heat the steaks?" Calleigh asked sitting up.

"No, you relax, I'll be fine, I can cook for myself." He smiled.

"Okay, then." Calleigh smiled as she sat back down. Nick wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Calleigh leaned backwards against the tub, Nick was great and the sex was amazing, but it had tired her out. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Calleigh awoke with a deep breath. The water had gone cold and the bubbles were gone. She had dreamt of Nick and was now all hot and ready for another round of fun. She stood up and drained the tub. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at her bed. Nick was laying on it, sleeping as well. His legs were spread wide and his massive shaft was standing proud. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming of. She climbed onto the bed and lay beside him. She grinned as she slid her hand down his chest over his six-pack abs and wrapped it around his cock. She began pumping her hand up and down as she placed soft kisses on his pecks. Nick moaned in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Well, hello." He mumbled looking down at Calleigh. He then leaned back, placed both hands behind his head and let her work. Her hand was warm and moving in the most incredible way. She would slowly twist her wrist and moved her hand up and down. Nick slowly sat up as the small blonde licked off the pre-cum and wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick.

"No, wait, Calleigh." Nick said. She pulled her lips off of him and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He slid a hand down her back and flipped them over.

"Let's have fun." He said, "You want me to go slow?" He grinned moving between her legs.

"Let me show you how…flexible I am." Calleigh said. She lifted her knees and rested them close to her chin. She motioned to Nick to get close. He lay over the blonde as she extended her legs and placed her calves on Nick's shoulders. He placed both palms on the bed and began thrusting in her. Calleigh gasped and placed her hands on his biceps. Nick continued pumping in and out of Calleigh. From time to time, the small blonde would lift her head and gently kiss Nick's lips, sometimes gently nibbling his bottom lip. Nick loved watching Calleigh's face as pleasure began to overtake her. She bit her lower lip and moaned. He watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted. He decided to thrust into her harder, without her having to tell him. Small cries of ecstasy came out of Calleigh's lips with each of Nick's thrusts.

"That's it, Nicky, Keep going, oh God, Nicky!" She cried out as her body began trembling. Nick continued pumping into her. "You're so big Nicky, oh, God! So big and so perfect." Calleigh cried out again, egging Nick on. He started grunting as he thrust as hard and deep as he could. Calleigh went into ecstasy again; she tilted her head back and let her orgasm rock her body. Nick continued pumping into her warm juices, nearing his release. His thighs began trembling as he pushed harder into the blonde. Calleigh moaned with him as their juices combined. The two stayed still and quiet for a few minutes.

"Nicky, not that I don't enjoy this but my legs are cramping up." Calleigh whispered. Nick laughed and pulled himself out of Calleigh. She sighed as she put her legs down. He lay beside her again and smiled at the small blonde still panting besides him. He placed his hand on her left breast and playfully squeezed it. Calleigh moaned as Nick flicked his thumb over her nipple and then took it in his mouth.

"I thought the foreplay was supposed to be come _before_ the sex." Calleigh asked as she placed her hands in Nick's hair.

"Hmm," Nick replied still sucking at Calleigh's breast. He took his lips off Calleigh's breast and softly blew on the nipple, hardening it even more. Calleigh inhaled sharply as Nick placed his lips on her breast again. His right hand moved to her right breast and played with it. Her breasts were just the perfect size for his hands; they fit right into them. He took his lips off her left breast and slowly ran his teeth over the right nipple this time. He smiled and placed his lips against hers again. They kissed noisily and Nick's tongue slid in her mouth.

"What time is it?" he asked suddenly. Calleigh glanced at the radio clock on dresser.

"One A.M, why?" She asked.

"Still got time." Nick said as he spread her legs with his knee. Calleigh giggled and kissed the man again.

* * *

**Now take a breather while I prep chapter three hehe**

**Read and Review if you liked :D**

**Kate xoxo**


	3. Burning Up

**SMUT again...sorry hahaha**

**thanks again to LilyStarbuck for being my BETA :D This chapter's for you like it so much :P**

**DISCLAIMER - I own NOTHING :)**

* * *

Nick rolled off Calleigh with a grunt.

"Damn! You're just too good." She said turning her face to look at him. He smiled and nodded; his cheeks red were as red as hers.

"Where you going?" Nick asked as Calleigh got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She smiled, "I'll be right back." She grinned. He nodded and she closed the door behind her. Nick turned on his side and opened the drawer of Calleigh's side table. He smiled when he saw it was empty, except for a small bottle and a pair of handcuffs. He glanced at it and grinned. When Calleigh came out of the bathroom he showed her the bottle.

"Calleigh, what's this?" Nick asked when the small blonde got into bed again. Calleigh looked at the bottle Nick was holding.

"Massage gel." Calleigh replied quickly, making it more obvious that it was not.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Yes," Calleigh replied with a smile, her cheeks burning up. "It's a warming massage gel." She said.

"Alright, then why does it say, 'KY warming massage gel and personal'…" Nick began reading the label.

"Okay, that's enough." Calleigh said grabbing the bottle from his hands. Nick couldn't help but laugh at the small blonde, whose cheeks were now beet red.

"It's alright Calleigh." He said trying not to laugh.

"I use it as a massage gel." She said placing it on the floor next to the bed.

"Sure you do." He laughed.

"I do!" Calleigh said, "I just didn't tell you what I massaged." She mumbled. Nick's eyes went wide as Calleigh turned her back to him. He leaned over her and picked up the bottle again.

"Show me." He whispered in Calleigh's ear, handing her the stuff.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes as she turned to look at him.

"You heard me, show me," Nick said, "…what you do with this stuff." He added.

"Nick, you're here, why would I do that?" Calleigh said.

"For me?" He said, "if you do, I'll…" he said as he leaned in. Calleigh's eyes went wide as Nick whispered into her ear.

"Okay." Calleigh grinned. Nick smiled and gave her the bottle again. Calleigh applied some on her fingers and watched as he propped himself on an elbow.

"So, you're seriously going to stay there and watch." She asked. Nick nodded with a grin. "Pervert." Calleigh mumbled. Nick laughed.

"Okay, how about I kiss you a few times during." He smiled. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I would still think you're a pervert." She smiled. "But a very cute perv." She added leaning in. As they kissed, Calleigh slid her hand down her body and obeying what Nick had asked her, she ran her fingers over her clit. Nick broke the kiss and watched her with a grin. She went on doing this for a few minutes with her eyes closed. When Calleigh opened her eyes, she looked at Nick and shifted her glance towards his middle. His dick was standing to attention and he was running a hand up and down it, to try and calm the throbbing.

"Glad to help." She grinned. Nick leaned in to kiss her again and pushed her small fingers down. Calleigh gasped as Nick's strong hand forced her to slide two fingers inside herself. As she had before, she moved her fingers over her g-spot causing her to gasp. She stopped mid-session and looked at Nick.

"I'll never be satisfied again after having you." She said. "You know…this stuff works both ways." She grinned. Calleigh picked up the small bottle again and placed some on her hands. She lay beside Nick so her lips were on his ear but her hand was on his penis.

"Woah!" He said as he felt the stuff warm on contact. "Holy shit, Calleigh." He gasped as she gently twisted her wrist.

"Now you gotta hold up on your promise," She whispered, her lips pressed against his ear, "make me cum, Nicky, fill me, rock my world." she added nibbling on his earlobe. Nick moaned and slid a knee between Calleigh's. In a swift moved, she was laying on her back with Nick on top.

"Can't promise you'll be able to walk tomorrow." He said with a grin before kissing her lips. "Try and hold out as long as possible." He whispered as he slowly slid into her.

"Oh," Calleigh moaned as her walls stretched to accommodate him. Nick stayed still and let his body relax. He loved the contact of Calleigh's warm skin against his. She groaned as he pulled out again. He kissed her chest and nibbled at the warm skin.

"Give me a sec." Nick said getting an idea. He threw open her side table drawer and took out the handcuffs. With skills he attached the blonde to the bed, he hands over her head.

"Now, the fun begins." He whispered with a grin. He slid his head down to between Calleigh's legs. He teased her by running his tongue over her folds. The blonde gasped quietly as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Please Nicky, don't make me wait." Calleigh begged. He climbed up again and lifted her knees. As he kissed her lips passionately, he slid thick shaft into her wet center again. Calleigh's toes curled and her hands closed into tight fists around the handcuff's chains. Nick let his body relax for a few seconds.

"Remember to hold out until I tell you to." Nick whispered. Calleigh nodded and he began moving his hips. He moved slowly at first, producing small gasps from Calleigh, he wanted to tease her before getting her to cry out his name.

"Harder." She whispered into his ear. He gave her a coy smile and gradually increased the speed of his thrusts. Calleigh moved her hips to match his movements. It only took a few minutes that Calleigh was crying out his name.

"Nicky, oh, yes! oh, yes! Nicky, please, harder, Nicky, harder, harder, harder." She cried out. He braced himself as best he could and began pounding into her, thrusting as hard and as deep as he could. Calleigh raised her knees, pulling them towards her chin, opening herself to Nick.

"Oh, God! Nicky, I need to cum, I can't hold it, please." She begged.

"Not…yet." Nick said, knowing he was torturing her right now, but he had tried this before and he knew she would thank him later.

"Oh, God! Nicky, please, please," She begged again a minute later.

"No," Nick replied slowing his thrusts. He lowered his head and sucked her right breast. Calleigh placed her feet down on the bed again.

"Ready?" He grinned looking up at her. The blonde was panting and her forehead was sweaty. Calleigh nodded and raised her knees again. Nick sped up his thrust again, sliding easily in her wet center. Seconds later, Calleigh was gasping dryly and Nick was grunting at the same rhythm as her. He saw Calleigh close her eyes and bite her lips.

"Oh, God! Nicky, let me cum please." Calleigh begged. Nick could feel the strain in her body. He kept pumping his hips; his thighs began shaking, as much as he wanted to make torture Calleigh some more, Nick knew his release was very near as well. He waited a few seconds before whispering 'now' in her ear.

"Oh, God! Nicky!" Calleigh cried out as the massive orgasm rocked her body. Her walls trapped Nick deep in her, her knees closed in on Nick's waist and her body's warm nectar showered his cock. Her legs and entire body trembled underneath Nick. "Oh, God! Oh, God!" she kept gasping as Nick continued thrusting into her, producing more warm juices. He grunted one last time as he emptied his seed into her. He slowly lowered himself onto Calleigh's body, her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples dug into his chest. The blonde didn't lower her knees, but linked her ankles around Nick. He could feel Calleigh's chest rising and falling as she took deep breaths. Nick undid one of the handcuff and placed his forehead in the crook of her neck. Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Oh, Nicky." Was all Calleigh was able to say.

"It's okay." Nick said kissing Calleigh forehead.

"Oh, Nicky." She moaned again. Nick laughed and pulled himself out of Calleigh. He unlinked her ankle and lay beside her. Nick pulled her close and spooned her. He wrapped both arms tightly around her as Calleigh linked her fingers with his. Nick buried his nose in Calleigh's soft golden locks.

"You don't want to talk?" He asked playfully.

"Shut up," Calleigh said, "Holy fuck! Thank you." she sighed. Nick smiled and pulled Calleigh closer as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

* * *

**Well, was it good? one more chapter to come after this ;)**

**Read and review if you liked please :D**

**Kate xoxo**


	4. Shake Me

**Last chapter everyone :)**

**Thanks again to LilyStarbuck for being my BETA :) this one's for you :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter one ;)**

* * *

As the sun began to rise in the Las Vegas sky, Calleigh's laughter could be heard. She was playfully kissing Nick while grinding against him.

"Aw, come on, Calleigh, be nice." Nick grinned. He smiled as Calleigh raised herself; he grabbed her hips and positioned her. Calleigh hissed softly as she lowered herself onto his cock. She stayed still for a few seconds then placed her hands on his chest. Calleigh began moving her hips slowly at first and then began moving faster as she got more comfortable.

"Holy shit, Calleigh." Nick moaned. He had never seen a woman so aggressive and so sure of what she was doing. She continued rocking her hips while she leaned forward and placed gentle kisses on his neck. She was making sure he would get his pleasure. Nick watched as Calleigh's abs flexed every time she moved her hips, he smiled at how in shape the blonde was. He slid both hands down her back and held on to the blonde's ass. Nick gasped as he felt his release approach.

"Calleigh, wait." He said hoping to slow her down. The blonde shook her head and kept moving. They both jumped when Calleigh's phone rang. She leaned over, extended her arm and grabbed it off the side table.

"Calleigh, what are you…" Nick began as she glanced at the caller I.D.

"Duquesne." Calleigh said holding up a finger.

"Calleigh, it's Catherine, look I know I told you you could have the day off, but we just got a call about a 419 and I need you here, is there any way you can come in?" Catherine asked. Calleigh looked down at Nick lying underneath her, his thick shaft still buried deep in her wet center.

"Why do you need me?" She asked.

"Firearms, Calleigh." Catherine replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Do you have the actual weapons or the casings?" she then asked.

"Casings." Catherine replied.

"Hm, okay, can I have an hour or two?" Calleigh asked still moving her hips in an eight figure. Nick shook his head at the fact that Calleigh was multi-tasking as such; she was fucking him and talking to Catherine at the same time.

"The sooner you can come in the better." Catherine asked.

"Willows, you told me I could have the day off." Calleigh said in a warning tone, annoyed she would have to run into work after sex.

"I know, Duquesne, but I need you to come in and…" Catherine began. She was interrupted by Calleigh gasping as Nick's member hit the right spot.

"Calleigh, what are you doing?" Catherine asked. Nick placed both hands on Calleigh's hips and looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing." She replied innocently. "Look, I will be in, just…Gotta go!" Calleigh squeaked the last part as Nick began pumping his hips upwards.

"Calleigh!" She heard Catherine yell as she pushed a button and threw the phone on the bed besides them. The blonde began moaning, Nick was hitting the right spot. He moved a hand to her middle and softly ran a finger over her clit. The small blonde moaned and dug her fingertips into Nick's rock hard pecks.

"Think we can do this together?" Calleigh gasped as Nick thrust deep into her.

"Let's try." He said. Nick sat up and quickly flipped them over without missing a beat. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and pulled him closer. She could feel his breath on her chest as his lips kissed her breasts. She lifted her legs and placed her knees against Nick's waist, opening herself to him. Calleigh's hips were still moving to the same rhythm as his thrusts. Finally, her walls closed in on Nick's cock. Calleigh arched her back and moaned loudly as her orgasm shook her small body. Her body's warm juices showered Nick's shaft. Seconds later, Calleigh looked into Nick's eyes as his release came. She pulled him closer on top of her, letting him put his full weight on her.

"You're so perfect, Nicky," She whispered as she kissed his cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed small kisses on his cheek again. "Mister Big." She giggled. He laughed as well; Calleigh's nickname for him was one she wouldn't let him forget. The blonde groaned as he slid out of her. Nick placed his hand on Calleigh's back and held on tight as he flipped them over again. The small blonde now rested on his chest.

"You have a gorgeous glow." He smiled as he ran a hand on her mildly sweaty forehead.

"It's an after sex glow." She giggled placing a small kiss on his chest. "Remind me to let you know next time I have an eight month dry spell." She added with a smile.

"Oh, please do!" Nick laughed.

"What do you think Catherine would have said if she knew I was doing you while talking to her?" Calleigh laughed. Nick shook his head with a smile and kissed Calleigh again. They lay in quiet for a few minutes and then Calleigh heard her name being called. The two's eyes went wide as they recognized Catherine's voice.

"Oh, fuck." Calleigh whispered realising she hadn't hung up her phone. The two tried to stay calm as they realised that Catherine had heard everything. The blonde took her BlackBerry in her hand and put it on speaker.

"Hi?" She said hesitantly. The phone stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I have no idea what to say." Catherine said. "I didn't know Nick had it in him." She added with a slight laugh in her voice a few seconds later. Calleigh looked at Nick and the two started laughing.

"Thanks Cath." Nick said his cheeks suddenly red.

"Well, urm, Duquesne, you keep that day off and I'll see you and 'Mister Big' in my office tomorrow for a very serious talk." Catherine said laughing as she hung up the phone. Calleigh hung up her phone, shutting it off to be certain. She rolled off Nick and lay beside him. When Nick turned to grab the small blonde in his arms, he saw that she was in deep concentration.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The number of times we did it tonight." She added as she counted on her fingers. "That's a lot!" she added looking at him. Nick laughed.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked. Calleigh sat up and though for a while. She gave Nick a side glance and burst laughing.

"Of course I am!" She laughed as she moved to lay her head in the crook of his neck. "We still have the day." She added.

"And that dinner you made last night." Nick said. "We need to finish it." He laughed. Nick pulled the sheets up to his waist and placed both hands behind his head as Calleigh rolled out of bed. He smiled at the black silk robe she used to cover herself.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Sure, thanks." He said. Calleigh stopped in the door of her bedroom.

"Nick, we're friends right, nothing more?" She asked.

"Nope, you needed me and I needed you, we're friends, nothing changes." He smiled at her.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure." Calleigh smiled. She liked Nick, but she had no interest in dating him, he wasn't her type. As she made the coffee, Calleigh thought of the wonderful night she had just had. Nick had been the perfect cure to her loneliness and she was now more than happy. Calleigh laughed at the thought of the conversation she would be having with Catherine the next day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone :) please leave a review if you liked :)**

**Kate xoxo**


End file.
